The present invention relates to an aid for patients who have undergone a colostomy, and in particular to a means to vacate and a method of vacating the waste products from patients who have undergone a colostomy, and an improved colostomy flange and plug cover.
As a result of medical problems it is sometimes necessary for a patient to undergo a colostomy, resulting in the production of a stoma which may be temporary or permanent. As a result of the colostomy the body""s waste is removed through the stoma. To assist in the comfort of the ostimist, and the removal of the waste, a wafer (1), as shown in FIG. 1, is connected to the stoma.
This wafer is provided with a sealing lip to which the various appliances, such as waste collection pouches, necessary for the well being of the ostimist is connected. The only existing means of collecting waste from the ostimist is by means of collection pouches, which must be removed and replaced with a fresh collection bag. Also it is necessary to replace the wafers at the required intervals. This is usually a messy and time consuming operation, for the ostimist, as less viscous wastes leak from the stoma.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved apparatus for vacating waste products from the stoma by providing a colostomy evacuator, which is adapted to seal over the stoma and when operated to vacate the waste products held in the shortened bowel. This would lessen or remove the need for the use of a collection pouch. Further the ostimist, could vacate the less viscous wastes, from the shortened bowel, before the wafer is removed to make the replacement of the wafer cleaner and easier.
In one broad form the invention comprises a waste evacuator for vacating waste products from the stoma comprising an inlet adapted to seal over the stoma;
an outlet;
a motor;
a housing; and
an drive means, wherein the motor operates the drive means, so that when the inlet is sealed over the stoma, the drive means draws the waste products held in the shortened bowel, through the inlet and out of the outlet of the evacuator.
In another form the invention comprises a method of vacating waste from the stoma of an ostimist comprising the steps of placing an inlet of a waste evacuator over or in the stoma, to substantially seal the stoma and activating the evacuator to remove waste from the stoma.
In a further form the present invention seeks to provide a waste evacuator for vacating waste products from the stoma comprising
housing having an opposed inlet and outlet, said inlet being adapted to seal over the stoma;
a motor; and
an impeller located in said housing and driven by said motor, said impeller having a plurality of radially extending vanes, which force material through the pump.
In another form the invention comprises a colostomy flange adapted to be secured in position on the stoma, comprising:
a flange member having an upper and a lower side, with a central opening therethrough;
a tube extending from the underside of said flange member;
gill members located on the underside of the flange members; and
a sealing lip located on the upper surface of the flange member, adapted to engage in a sealing manner with a cover.
Preferably said cover comprises:
a central valve;
an outer protective layer, and
inner layer of odour absorbing and noise proofing material